


Don't Tell

by Anythingtoasted



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, F/M, M/M, Shameless Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anythingtoasted/pseuds/Anythingtoasted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>shamelessly porny dean/cas ficlet inspired by 9.03, references to cas/april ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Tell

“Show me,” he breathes into Dean’s mouth, fumbling for his jeans, watching Dean kick off his own, watching Dean’s back slam against the door, “Show me how you like it, show me how.”

He tells Dean, whispered, guttural voice next to his ear, how he watched April before he even really touched her – watched her touch herself from poised at the end of the bed, heard her; slick and wet, fingers restless between her legs, thighs spread. Dean groans against his mouth, fumbles a kiss.

“Like this,” he mumbles back, eyes closed, slipping guiltily open; Cas watches, and Dean pulls himself from inside his jeans, pushes his boxers halfway down his thighs, fists his cock in long, smooth pulls, slowly getting wetter, knees buckling. His gaze gets bolder as he slips further into it; his hands get bolder, too; touching his own stomach, touching his hips, rolling his sac in his hand, pushing his fingers back, behind it; tipping his head against the door with gritted teeth.

Cas watches and watches until his throat burns and he gasps Dean’s name – until Dean has spilled wet all over his fingers and Cas has to, has to surge forward as he had with April; put those fingers in his mouth.

They trade it back and forth, sweet salt wet slippery lips and tongue, hands everywhere, Cas alive all over and burning, burning. Dean says, “Like that,” laughing a little, hysterical slightly, shoving both hands eager down the front of Cas’ pants, and touching him until he can hardly breathe anymore.   


End file.
